Wind
by vivaforever597
Summary: Four drabbles describing Harry and Hermione's wedding day.


**A/N:** These were written as part of the "30 Drabbles" challenge that was floating around Tumblr last summer. I've since written another piece of the storyline, "Velvet," which I wrote for the Harmony KISS Challenge by harmonyheadcanon on Tumblr, and which will be published here as part of a compilation called "KISS" once that challenge is finished in a couple of days.

* * *

**Wind**

"It certainly is breezy," Molly Weasley remarked, blissfully unaware that she was stating the obvious. "A bit too breezy. Shame Gilderoy's book doesn't have any spells to block it... can't believe I don't have any memorized..." she trailed off.

"I'm sure Hermione would know one," Ginny suggested as she magicked the tables into place under the tent her parents and brothers had just erected.

"Ginny, dear," Mrs. Weasley scolded, "we aren't going to bother the poor girl on her wedding day. Especially considering it's to our Harry! And under my own roof," she murmured happily to herself.

"Well, technically, it's not under our _roof_..."

"George Weasley! There's no need for your little jokes at a time like this! You aren't even in your suit yet!"

####

"Ready, mate?" Ron asked as he turned away from the scene below the window. "No," Harry admitted. "But I'm never going to be any more ready." "Oh. Well, uh, good luck?" Ron said weakly. Harry grinned at his friend with affection. "With you as my best man, Ron, how could I have anything else?"

* * *

**Diamond**

"I still don't understand why you dears were so concerned with a _diamond_ ring," Molly Weasley murmured as she carefully magicked a pin into Hermione's hair.

"It's sort of a Muggle tradition, isn't it?" Luna asked bemusedly as she looked up from her paper. "It's quite pretty, Hermione."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Thanks, Luna. It is pretty. Diamonds are expensive, Mrs. Weasley, so it's sort of an indication of something special. Some historians think that the tradition began in—"

"I'll never understand Muggle money," Molly muttered. "And why stick to Muggle traditions instead of wizarding ones?"

Hermione turned and saw a vaguely hurt expression on the woman's face. "Oh, Mrs. Weasley, it's not that we don't appreciate wizarding history." Ginny snorted in amusement. _Hermione appreciates any kind of history_, she thought to herself. "It's just that we were raised by Muggles, after all," Hermione continued. "Those traditions are ingrained in us, so we want to observe some of those, too. The ones we like, at any rate."

"Well, I suppose," Molly replied. "But it's getting late! We'd best finish getting you ready as quickly as we can."

Hermione smiled. For all of Molly's faults, she was a sweet lady, and brave. There was, she thought, no one she'd rather have as a surrogate mother-in-law.

* * *

**Simple**

As Hermione walked toward Harry, their eyes met, and they gave each other small smiles. Each knew they were thinking the same thing: _If only we could have had something simpler._

Both Harry and Hermione, despite wanting to incorporate a few elements of both Muggle and wizarding tradition, had wanted a comparatively simple wedding. But unfortunately for them, fate had intervened in the form of Molly Weasley. "Harry, darling! You're the most famous wizard in the world! It would never do for you to have a tiny little wedding," she had insisted.

"But that's what we really want —" Harry had begun before she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Now then, we'll spare no effort to make this the most wonderful day we've ever seen. Oh, no one deserves it more than the pair of you!" And of course, Harry and Hermione loved her far too much to risk offending her by blocking her out from the planning. What was more, with Harry essentially living at the Burrow, and with Hermione visiting several times a week, there was nowhere else they would consider having their ceremony.

So, big or small, they were pleased with the day, and with the people they'd chosen to share it with.

* * *

**Future**

"So what do you zeenk you are doing now?" Fleur asked.

Hermione swallowed the slight annoyance she still felt toward the French girl. "Well, we're off on a honeymoon trip around France, and then when we come back, we've found a nice flat in London, near the Ministry so we can go to work easily..."

Fleur passed a burst of air through her lips. "Work! You two work too much as it is! I dread to zeenk what you will do if you leev any closer!"

"Well, our work is very important to us!" Hermione began. "We're about to make a breakthrough in elf protection laws, and you know how important Harry's work as an Auror is." As she drew in a breath to continue her argument, Harry came up behind her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"But it's not like we'll be spending all our time at work," he cut her off smoothly. "After all, we'll have to keep coming here lots, and we'll visit you and Bill."

Fleur harrumphed. "Well, I should 'ope so!" And with that declaration, she abruptly rose from her seat and pranced toward where Bill was speaking with Hermione's parents, as graceful as she ever was.

Hermione turned toward her new husband, eager to take advantage of the moment alone to ask something she'd been thinking of. "Harry – do you really think it will work?"

Harry was a bit taken aback. "'Course I do, Hermione. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't."

Hermione sighed quietly. "I know, Harry. It's just... are you sure we'll be happy?"

Harry grinned. "I think so, Hermione. Very, very happy."

_Finis._


End file.
